heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ursa
|history= Ursa was born on Krypton, she never got to meet her father who never returned from a space exploration mission. When she got older Ursa decided her father abandoned her and her mother, and refused to wear her father name as traditionally done by Kryptonian females, such as Kara Zor-El, daughter of Zor-El. Ursa demanded to be referred to as Ursa and nothing more, a first act of defiance against accepted norms. Ursa was pampered by her mother who wanted to compensate for the loss of Ursa's father, and soon Ursa was bullied in school. Her tormentors were all males, instilling in her a great dislike for the gender. Eventually Ursa determined she had to protect herself and took an entire change of image, to reflect her new take on life outwardly. She cut her hair short, and began to dress in a distinctly masculine manner. To further eliminate the bullying, she started taking Horu-Kanu classes, Krypton's prominent martial arts style. While still young, Ursa heeded her Horu-Kanu Master, and only used her developing skills to neutralize the bullies that accosted her. But she refrained from lethal means. Grabbing one bully in a locking hold, she made him profess to everyone that she was stronger then him. Having such power over a boy filled her with satisfaction and she was determined that never will another man bully her. Graduating from school, Ursa enlisted in the Kryptonian Military with the recommendation of her Master who expected she would excel with her natural gift for fighting. In the Military Academy, Ursa once again experienced bullying, this time from an instructor who kept making example of her and assigning her the most humiliating tasks. This only added to her misandry, as Ursa determined to continue and suffer that instructor to reach her goal. Eventually Ursa excelled, and became one of the most promising young soldiers and promoted to Officer status early in her military career. She wound up becoming a Horu-Kanu Master herself, one of the foremost practitioners on Krypton, and eventually became the Commander of Elite Black Zero, Krypton's military's special forces unit. When famous scientist Non was approaches by his protege Jor-El with findings that the planet was about to face an impending doom, he brought the findings to the Council, which ultimately rejected the findings. Jor-El obeyed the Council's order to keep quiet, but Non was defiant and began holding public talks about Jor-El's findings. General Zod and Ursa met when the Council sent Elite Black Zero under supervision of General Zod to arrest Non and warn Jor-El, instead of arresting Non they learned the truth when Non and Jor-El explained why Non was defying the Council. General Zod and Ursa decided that instead of arresting Non, they must take action, they determined they must overthrow the Council and take action to save Krypton. Non joined them, Jor-El did not, claiming that violence is never a solution. Eventually Non was kidnapped, only to be found in the wilderness with an incision mark on his forehead. The Council took extreme action to silence him for good. General Zod and Ursa took this as a sign the Council will stop at nothing to see Krypton destroyed, and they upped the ante on their part. Starting a full fledged rebellion, General Zod and Ursa left countless dead and injured in their wake, as well as murdering brutally 5 members of the Council. Eventually the rebellion failed, and it was Jor-El who condemned Zod, Ursa and Non to imprisonment in the Phantom Zone, something the three considered a venomous betrayal. The only thing to keep prisoners of the Phantom Zone from insanity is their respective company. Eventually General Zod and Ursa conceived a child, and to their surprise he actually grew up and developed despite being born in the Phantom Zone. Naming him Lor-Zod, General Zod and Ursa wanted to ensure he will be the finest Kryptonian that ever lived, and as a result Lor-Zod had to endure harsh education and training. Ursa personally saw to Lor-Zod's combat training, but he was not nearly as gifted or passionate as his mother, which made the lessons harsher and less forgiving. Eventually Zod came up with the theory that being an anomaly, Lor-Zod may well breach the Phantom Zone to allow escape. Lor-Zod was told he was going on a mission to continue the legacy of the House of Zod, but wasn't told the real purpose of his mission is to release others from the Phantom Zone. When Lor-Zod escaped in the vessel Zod constructed for him, Ursa was not far behind, looking to keep an eye on her child, and make sure he doesn't grow up to be an embarrassment. }} Category:DC Category:FC Category:Villain Category:Unregistered Category:Character Category:Alien